


Anniversary Dinner

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: The celebration of your anniversary with your boyfriend turns into something very special.





	Anniversary Dinner

Connor, out of the blue, decided that he was taking you out on a romantic date tonight. You came home and all he told you was “wear something nice.” So, you put on your best outfit and come back downstairs. When you come down, Connor is standing there in a suit. “Damn,” you say, checking him out, “you clean up good.” He chuckles and touches your shoulder, “so do you. now come on, we’re gonna be late for our reservations.” You nod and follow him to the car.  
. . .  
After the meal, you were absolutely stuffed, but Connor insisted on getting desert. You weren’t complaining, because the cake here is delicious, but it was a little strange how insistent he was being.   
The waiter placed the plates and Connor started to look very nervous. You take his hands, “Con? Baby? You okay?”  
“Hm? Oh yeah. Fine. Actually, I’ve been okay for a while now. And are definitely one of the reasons why. You’ve been by my side since senior year of high school. And I know for a fact that I would not be here if it weren’t for you.”  
“Aw, thanks Con.” You kissed his cheek and smiled. He seemed to lighten up a little.  
“Yeah, but I mean it.” he started to tear up, “you have made me happier than I have ever been my entire life. I love you more than words can say. And if you’ll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way” he got on one knee and you were tearing up. “Con…”  
“(Y/N), will you marry me?” you nod and hug him tightly. “you did this all on purpose didn’t you?”  
He chuckles, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”


End file.
